Warm Whispers
by ToryV
Summary: Thirteen/Cam: Fluffy songfic one shot.


**Summary- Another song fic based on Missy Higgin's song 'Warm Whispers'.....I warn you now. This Oneshot is nother but fluff....if you're looking for a point, go elsewhere.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own the song or the show.**

**Rating- G**

**Warm Whispers-**

Thirteen drew her knees closer to her chest, tightening her fists against the soft comforter covering the mattress beneath her.

"Shh…….shh….you're okay, love…..I'm here…..I'm right here…." Cameron whispered into her girlfriends ear soothingly. The blonde slowly arranged herself so she was sitting behind Remy, she snaked her arms around Remy's shoulders and drew the panicked doctor closer to her. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Allison rested her chin on a tense shoulder and began to whisper soft, soothing words of love into Remy's ear, trying her best to keep her own voice from quivering.

Thirteen remained motionless, still looking forward. Her eyes locked in a glassy, terrified stare at the far wall. The tremor moments before was the strongest one she's had yet, and awakened a fear in her that had been lurking around frequently for some time.

Although Allison herself was filled with fear and worry for Remy, she straightened herself and continued to tenderly soothe the frightened woman in front of her.

"We'll get through this together, baby….we'll be okay."

Cameron pressed a small kiss to Remy's shoulder and smiled as Remy finally relaxed and turned into the embrace. She wrapped her arms tightly around Allison and buried her face in the older woman's neck.

Cameron held even tighter and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Her hands ran small tender circles up and down Thirteen's back.

After a time of just sitting there in each others arms, Remy finally stirred slightly. The brunette pulled away just enough to look into Cameron's eyes. Remy smirked shyly and quickly broke the eye contact as if embarrassed by her actions.

"Thank you…." Remy rested her forehead against Cameron's tenderly and allowed a sigh of relief to escape her lips as they curled into a comforted, content smile. She leaned forward and captured Cameron's lips in a loving, slow kiss

"Thank you." Remy whispered again.

**Your warm whispers  
Out of the dark they carry my heart  
Your warm whispers  
Into the dawn they carry me through  
And I'm weeping warm honey and milk  
That you stay surrounding me, surrounding me**

Remy walked into the dark apartment, tossing her keys onto a nearby table. Taking a quick glance over into the living room her eyes fell on Allison who had passed out on the couch.

Thirteen smiled, finding her girlfriend cute and made her way over to the couch. Silently she maneuvered around the coffee table.

When she reached the edge of the couch, she leaned over and carefully slid the glasses from Allison's eyes. She set them on the side table and reached for the afghan resting on the back of the couch.

Gently, trying not to wake her, Remy covered Allison's sleeping form, cursing herself silently when Allison stirred slightly and peeked up at her girlfriend.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Thirteen whispered, smiling sheepishly at the blonde. Cameron gave her girlfriend a warm, yet sad smile and tentatively reached hand with both of her own. Thirteen watched the somber expression in Cameron's eyes, a small knot of worry began to turn in her stomach.

"Remy….could you….could you lay lay with me for a little while?"

Thirteen, slightly caught off guard by the simple request, nodded.

"Of course."

Cameron scooted over, making room for Remy who slipped under the blanket next to her and gathered the older doctor in her arms protectively. Allison let her eyes lull closed as she felt her girlfriend's presence fill her senses. The feeling of being completely surrounded by Remy was a welcoming comfort after the days tiring events.

Thirteen's heart ached slightly as the blonde instantly melted into her arms and let out a shaky breath.

"Ally, are you okay?" Remy whispered against Allison's hair.

Allison gave a small nod.

"It was just…..a really long day." Cameron breathed. Her warm breath tickled the skin of Remy's throat.

"I'm sorry." Thirteen pressed a soft kiss to Cameron's forehead and ran a hand through the blonde's soft hair.

"Anything I can do?" Remy asked softly.

Cameron smiled sleepily, snuggling even closer.

"Mm….you're already doing it."

**Your warm whispers  
Letting me drown in a pool of you  
Your warm whispers  
Keeping the noi8se from breaking through  
And I'm weeping warm honey and milk  
That you stay surrounding me, surrounding me**

Remy paced slowly around the apartment, her arms crossed stiffly in front of her. Allison, who was currently seated in a chair at their table, watched silently as her girlfriend paced.

"You know he's right, Ally…" Remy finally chuckled bitterly.

Her pacing had stopped, now she stood facing Allison.

A chill crept up Cam's spine at the emotionless poker face her girlfriend could so expertly slip into at any given time.

"It doesn't change anything, Remy. I'm not going to let Foreman's comments change anything between us."

Remy leaned against the nearest wall and glanced down at the floor, deep in thought. Cameron continued to watch, practically seeing the gears turning in her girlfriends troubled mind."You'd be happier with someone else Ally….someone you could have a long, happy life with." Remy muttered. Her defeated tone stung Cameron."I'm happy with you….I love you, Remy…."

Cameron stood from her seat and strode over to Remy till they were face to face. Cameron reached up, cupping her girlfriend's cheeks and tilting her face up so she would look at her.

"We have a life together." Cameron finally whispered. She leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to Remy's lips.

"A life I wouldn't change for anything….so quit telling me I'd be happier with anyone else, you big Dummy."Thirteen allowed her lips to form an amused smile that was mirrored by Cameron's.

"Dummy, huh?"

Cameron grinned and leaned up for another sweet kiss.

"Yep. My big, clueless, dummy."

Remy chuckled.

"As long as I'm yours…..I love you, Ally."

"I love you too."

**Yeah I'm weeping warm honey and milk that you  
Stay surround me, surrounding me  
Honey stay surrounding me**

**End**

**Author Note- I personally don't really like this one....i think it's a little too sappy and filled with cliches. Let me know what you guys think. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
